The Time Team
by Bubbles43296
Summary: What happens when the Doctor takes Amy and Rory to a concert with the greatest bands in the universe and has an idea-to start a band? Rated T for future song content and language.


The Time Team

Chapter 1-How Far We've Come

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Matchbox Twenty. If I did, they would both suck. Really badly.**

* * *

The Doctor smiled. "We're here!" He yelled. Amy raised an eyebrow whilst Rory muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'Not again'.

"And where is 'here' exactly?" Amy asked.

"A concert with the best bands in the universe: Queen, The Beatles, Chameleon Circuit. You name it, it's here."

"I just hope it doesn't end in disaster." Rory said "The last time you did this, we ended up on a crashing spaceship."

"Yes, but it was all right in the end , wasn't it?" The Doctor replied as he opened the doors and rock music blared at them. "Now, come along Ponds!"

Amy sighed and Rory rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of being called Pond.

"Come on husband," Amy turned, ready to go "You know you want to."

* * *

The Doctor was in the crowd, wildly dancing to Teenage Rebel by Chameleon Circuit when both of the Ponds came up behind him. That was good. He needed to talk to them. You see, he had had an epiphany. They were going to-

"Doctor!" Someone yelled over the noise. He frowned. That voice seemed strangely familiar, but-No. It wasn't possible.

"Doctor!" Another voice said from behind him. It was then that he remembered Amy and Rory.

"Ponds! I've had the best idea!"

"What?" They said in unison.

"We should start a band!"

Rory looked at him like he had just sprouted wings and grown six feet taller. Amy seemed to approve, although appearances can be deceiving.

"Come on! I'll show you that we can do it!" He grabbed Amy's wrist and dragged them towards the stage.

"Excuse me!" He yelled at the bodyguards "We're here to do a cover of How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty." One of the bodyguards flipped through a sheet of papers on a clipboard and made a grunting noise.

"Not on the list? What do you mean, not on the list?" The bodyguard made another grunting noise.

"Well we are on the list. See?" He pulled out his psychic paper. The bodyguards peered at it and did a double take. The other one grunted something in reply. "That's right, you better be sorry."

"Doctor, what did it say?" Rory asked.

"That we were Michael Jackson, Adele and Justin Bieber."

"Who was Justin Bieber?"

"Well, Amy was Adele, obviously and I was, well, um… Michael Jackson. Oh look! Instruments!"

If looks could kill, the Doctor would die. And stay dead.

* * *

"So we all know what to do, right?"

"Right." Amy and Rory responded. The Doctor had two drumsticks in his hand. They had decided who was going to do what very quickly. Rory was on keyboard, The Doctor was on drums and Amy was singing.  
the music that was playing at that moment finished and there was another grunting noise.

"That's us." The Doctor said as he span around, about to walk on stage. "Come along, Ponds."

* * *

They were all assembled on stage. Rory was on keyboard, the Doctor was on drums and Amy was singing. Fortunately, she knew the lyrics.

'_Hello, hello, hello.' _She said into the microphone. The Doctor started hitting the drums and Rory started playing the keyboard.

'_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

_But it's feeling just like every other morning before,_

_Can you tell me what my life is gonna mean if it's gone.'_

Rory was frantically trying to keep up. He didn't know the song, but at least he had the music in front of him.

'_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I,_

_Started staring at the passengers waving goodbye,_

_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?'_

The Doctor smiled as they approached the chorus. This was going to be fun.

'_Well I believe the world is burning to the ground,_

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out,_

_Let's see how far we've come,_

_Let's see how far we've come._

_I believe it all is coming to an end,_

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend,_

_Let's see how far we've come,_

_Let's see how far we've come.'_

Amy grinned. This was the most fun thing they'd done in ages!

'_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know,_

_Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so,_

_I started crying and I couldn't stop myself!_

_I started running but there's nowhere to run to!_

_I sat down in the street, took a look at myself,_

_Said "Where you going man, you know the world is headed for hell",_

_Say your goodbyes if you got someone you can say goodbye to!'_

'_I believe the world is burning to the ground,_

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out,_

_Let's see how far we've come,_

_Let's see how far we've come,_

_And I believe it all is coming to an end,_

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out,_

_Let's see how far we've come,_

_Let's see how far we've come.'_

'_It's gone, gone, baby it's all gone,_

_There's no one on the corner, and there's on one at home,_

_Well it was cool, cool, it was always cool,_

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you._

_It's gone, gone, baby it's all gone,_

_There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home,_

_Well it was cool, cool, it was always cool,_

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you!'_

The Doctor gritted his teeth. That part always brought back bad memories.

'_I believe the world is burning to the ground,_

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out,_

_Let's see how far we've come,_

_Let's see how far we've come,_

_And I believe it all is coming to an end,_

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend,_

_Let's see how far we've come,_

_Let's see how far we've come,_

_Let's see how far we've come,_

_Let's see how far we've come,_

_Let's see how far we've come,_

_Let's see how far we've come,_

_Let's see how far we've come.'_

The song finished and the crowd erupted in applause. The Doctor and Amy risked a glance at the crowd. Rory simply leaned back, forgetting that he was on a stool, and fell to the floor. Amy immediately went to help him up.

As he was turning, the Doctor caught a glimpse of a familiar face in the crowd. He dropped his drumsticks in shock.

Rose.


End file.
